But I Don't Know How To Dance
by OriginalCopy
Summary: Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr. Tony introduces Steve to electro-swing music. The only problem? Steve can't dance. But Tony has his mind set on changing that. SteveXTony, light fluff, one-shot.


PROMPT: I have an idea I've always wanted to see in a Superhusbands fic. I really think Steve would enjoy Electro-Swing, so I've always wanted Tony to be the one to introduce him to it since it's a fairly new genre of music. I also think it'd be a nice character thing for them because it's a genre that is a meeting of both old and new music c:

* * *

"Tony?" Steve shouted into the living room with some unopened letters in hand. He had searched the gym, kitchen, study, bedroom and now the living room and still there was no sign of Tony. The blonde turned to a different method of localing the engineer since he still wasn't used to the living space. Even after 3 months of living here, after the doctors had finished defrosting him like a wal-mart chicken.

"Jarvis, where is Tony please?" the blonde still used proper manners even when speaking to a computer programme. The AI quickly responded, informing Steve that he was "Working in the laboratory" and then gave the him directions of how to get there. Steve thanked him and proceeded down the stairs and along a few corridors.

As soon as he descended the steps to the workshop he could hear the loud blare of music. He had become familiar with the music that Tony enjoyed. He often played it when he was in the kitchen and sometimes when he was working in his study. But this was different. This was semi-familiar.

He typed in the code Tony had taught him and opened the door, noticing a dramatic increase in volume. Finally he spotted Tony at the other end of the workshop with his back to him, letting himself giggle a little as he watched Tony sway slightly to the music as he was tapping away on some sort of computer.

"Tony" he shouted with a smile on his face.

The brunette turned to face him, a slight look of shock on his face as he shouted "Pause" and the music stopped.

"Pepper asked me to give these to you, she had to go to a meeting in New York about the glowly thing in your chest" he said, handing over the letters. Tony raised a dark eyebrow in response.

"She used the term 'glowly thing in my chest'?" he smirked slightly at Steve before setting his eyes down onto the letters, shuffling through them looking for something that interested him.

"I'm almost sure that she used the proper term but I didn't quite catch it" he explained, nervously running a hand through his hair. "What was the music you were playing?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that" it was his turn to be nervous. "That was...some...some swing music"

Steve quirked an eyebrow."Are you sure? That was different from the stuff they used to play when I was growing up"

"Well, it's a new type. It's called electro-swing music. It's like, a cross between new music and tradition swing music" he explained, enjoying the inquisitive look on Steves face as he picked up something on the worktop, inspecting the gadget.

"What happened to the ADCD?" he asked, replacing the gadget carefully and looking at Tony.

"ACDC" he clarified, adding a shrug. "Some times I like to listen to something else"

"I like it" he smiled, catching Tony's attention. "I really like it"

"Really? And here I was thinking you hated the 21st century"

"I don't hate it, it's just a lot to take in" he punched Tony's arm playfuly.

"You're telling me. It took you two hours to figure out the shower" he chuckled, surprised when Steve laughed too.

Something flashed behind Tony's eyes, as he walked away from him to the other end of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked but his only response was the brunnette holding up a gloved finger to tell him to wait. He returned a moment later with a silver disc in hand passing it over to Steve.

Steve held it delicately, examining it as though it were an alien device, which to him it kinda was. He simply looked up at Tony again. "What's this for?"

"To listen to. It's the music I had on a second ago" Tony shrugged. "You can listen to it anywhere really"

"Thank you" Steve continued to stare at disc for a long moment.

Tony caught wind of his hesistation and spoke again. "Are you trying to blow it up with your mind?"

Steve chuckled deeply in response, making Tony crack a smile to.

"You want me to show you how to use it?"

The blonde nodded his head a little and Tony pulled his goggles off the top of his head and throwing them onto the worktop before climbing the stair to the living room. He could hear the tapping of Steve following close behind him.

"There you go" Tony put the disc in and the music started playing. "God I feel like dancing. Care to?" the brunette held a hand out toward Steve, who blushed in response, staring at Tony's hand.

"I...I don't know how..." the soldier looked down at his feet in a feeble to attempt to hide the coulor haunting his face.

"I'll show you" Tony grabbed his hand before he could protest and spun him around, laughing slightly when Steve fell against his chest. "Dude, loosen up! You're so tense"

Steve exhaled, honestly trying to be less tense. He let himself go, feeling light which earned him a "There you go" from Tony. Tony put his hands in place, then introduced a pattern for their feet to follow and before long Steve got into the rhythm of it. Just in time too because one more step to the foot and Tony would probably have a broken toe.

"See you can do this" he moved a little quicker, finally finding a comfortable pattern to move with.

"This is...it's a lot easier thank I thought it would be" Steve admits, enjoying the swaying as they moved in time with the music.

"Well, I _am _a good teacher" Tony smirked, pleased with himself.

The song changed, this time a slower tempo echoed arond the room and Steve adjusted their pace, making Tony happy with the progress he had made already. Tony got closer to Steve, almost pressed against the soldiers firm chest as they moved delicately. Steve felt himself relax, becoming almost sleepy by how relaxed he was.

"This is nice" Tony said lowly, resting his head against Steves chest as they swayed. Steve made a 'hmm' noise in response, resting his head on top of Tony's as they continued to move lightly.

They stayed like that for a while, very calm, very relaxed until Tony felt Steve's head raise from on top of his. He looked up at the blonde, shocked when the soldier captured his lips. The shock was only temporary though, as he sank into the feeling.

It wasn't long. It wasn't deep. But it was definitely pleasant.

Tony pulled away, catching one of Steve's hands with his and dragging him toward the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked, a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

"There's another type of _dance_ I think you'll like" the enginner winked at him as he pressed a button on the inside of the elevator.

Steve simply smirked, leaning back into Tony and placing another kiss over his mouth as the elevator doors slid shut.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review letting me know what you liked and where I could improve, it helps me develop as a writer.

Reason to review this one-shot

Ok, so because this fic is about dancing, I thought I should ask, who taught you to dance? And if you haven't been taught yet, who would you like to teach you, and where? I would love to know. I can't dance for shit, maybe that will change one day...


End file.
